Fortune Teller
by Sherri3555
Summary: Natalie and Silvia are regular people. But when they find out about strange powers, can they control it? And what's with this 'Lady of Poison' they hear about?


**Natalie** **ran through the very crowded halls.**

'_Crap! I'm so late! No wonder I'm failing class_.' Natalie thought. She always thought that high school was her chance to be cool and popular, but with her being late to class and having shit load of homework, she's had no progress. She ran to her class and immediately sat down to her seat just before the bell rang. She sighed in frustration. One second later and she would've been toast. She brought out her stuff and waited patiently for the teacher. Nothing happened.

'_Must be drinking his coffee once again. Seriously, it doesn't take that long! I can take 2 bubble baths, watch 6 movies, and read at the library faster than him._' she thought. Why was the teacher late anyways? Natalie couldn't stand it. She brought out her book from the school library and started reading. '_This could take an hour or so, so why shouldn't I read? Besides, I'm at the part where Percy tells Nico about Bianca. No harm, especially if I'm almost done._' She read until the bell rang for next class.

'_Still not here? That guy should drink more water, 'cause coffee is making him lose his job._'

* * *

><p><strong>"So, how was your day? I heard Mr. Friar didn't show up in French today." Silvia whispered in a jealous tone.<strong>

"He was too busy adoring his coffee. Besides, we were supposed to have a test and I didn't study. Why care about French when you wanted to take Italian?" Natalie stated. She was really into Italian, but the class was full. That led her to French.

"Darling, French is wonderful! Besides, you aren't the one taking German! It's all gibber-jabber. Seriously, you're so lucky!" she exclaimed. Natalie just shrugged casually.

"I can't wait 'till next year. I'm going to sign up for Italian again." Natalie said. She never liked German or French. But what can you do about that? Silvia just sighed at Natalie's casualness. Will she ever stop caring about being casual and just go wild for once?

'_Course not._' Silvia thought. Natalie was never a party animal.

Even at prom, she just couldn't let go and prank people. Freshman year is over and not one wild scream was yelled from her. Silvia, on the other hand, has gotten very wild.

'Wildness is for children. I'm too old for childish activities." Natalie would've said. No, childish activities are not just for children, because everyone has a childhood. Natalie should understand that, right?

"My bus is here. Text me later, okay?" Natalie shrugged and continued walking home. "Alright." Was her last reply. Silvia sighed at Natalie's maturity. When will she be less stress and more fun for once?

* * *

><p>Silvia walked to the Starbucks. Silvia was forced to get a summer job and earn money because she needed to help the family.<p>

Silvia headed over to the mirror and checked her look. She needed to be pretty for the interview.

Her mid-length red hair was curled up, shining like a star. She wore a black tank top with lavender high-waist shorts with a black buckle and some white tennis shoes. She added some mascara to make her emerald eyes seem brighter and added light lip-gloss.

'_Do this for the money and family. Hope I get to meet a cute boy!_' She thought. Until she got pulled into a wall.

"Aaahhhh! Help me! Help!" she screamed. But no one heard her call for help.

* * *

><p>"Nothing." Natalie looked once again at her phone and sighed. Silvia's interview must be long if she hadn't got a text yet. Natalie looked in the mirror and changed her look. She was in the process of curling her chocolate brown hair, so there were curling thingies. (Don't know what they're called.) She changed to some newer clothing. She put on a black tank top and some blue demin shorts that were slightly ripped. She grabbed her black sneakers and headed out with her pastel pink purse, filled with 3 books, Sox hat (Bleh. Cubs are better!), a leather coat, and a iPod with 2 sets of earbuds.<p>

She put on one pair and listened to "More" by Usher. When she arrived at the mall, she got grabbed and pulled towards an alley way.

"MMMHHHHH!" she screamed but it was useless. She was getting mugged!


End file.
